Never Letting Go
by RunsWithScissors90
Summary: One-Shot. Sango is asked on a date. What is Miroku's reaction? Please read! It's really cute!
1. Dedault Chapter

JewelQueen: Ok! First one-shot!

Inuyasha: Wait! I thought you were Runs W/ Scissors.

JewelQueen: Well I like switching back and forth! This is a Sango/ Miroku one-shot! So have fun.

Kagome: JewelQueen doesn't own Inuyasha!

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stopped in a village for a rest from their journey. As usual Miroku went off to find a girl to bear his child and as usual Sango followed him. 'When will he get the clue that I like him?' Sango thought watching him talk to a young girl. Sango turned around and started walking away from him when she bumped into someone and she fell down. "Oh! I'm so sorry miss! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you ok?" Sango looked up to the source of the voice.

There stood a very handsome man. He had long brown hair, piercing green eyes and a tough build. "He's cute,' Sango thought blushing. He helped her up. "It's ok I wasn't looking either." Sango said. 'Wow! She is really cute. Ok must not act stupid.' said the young man. Sango stretched out her hand. "I'm Sango. Who are you?" "My name is Koda." He took her hand and kissed it. "Please to meet you Sango." Sango blushed. "Koda looked at her. "Um, I was wondering if you would um..." Koda said hesitating. "Go on a date with you?" "Um... yea." Koda hung his head. "I understand if you don't. You probably already have someone you're dating. Your so cute that you have a guy who lov-" "Koda?" He looked at her. "Yes?" Sango smiled. "I would love to."

"Oh my gosh Sango! You have a date?" Kagome said in shock. "Yep." Sango said putting her hair up in a bun. "That is awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said hugging Sango. "Me too!" Shippo said jumping on her shoulder. "Thanks guys." Sango said smiling.

With Inuyasha and Miroku…..

"So you know that Sango is going on a date right?" Inuyasha said turning towards Miroku. Miroku looked up in surprise. "Really? When did this happen? Where was I?" Inuyasha sighed. "It was when you were off flirting with other girls. And it happened this afternoon." Miroku stood up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Miroku said in a low voice, "Out." He left shutting the door hard. Inuyasha mumbled, "What's his problem."

Sango was waiting outside for Koda. She then saw him walking towards her and she stood up. He looked at her. "Um do I have the wrong house? I was supposed to go out with Sango. Not a beautiful angel." Sango started to blush and smiled. "Stop joking." She started walking towards him when Miroku got in her way. "Miroku what are you doing here?" He ignored her and looked at Koda. "Can I help you sir?" "I am here to take Sango on a date. Who are you?" "I am her boyfriend." Miroku said. Sango's eyes bulged. 'What?' Koda looked at Miroku and then Sango. He then realized what was going on. "Oh I see. I'm very sorry sir. I didn't know that this young lady was already taken. My apologies. Sango, it was very nice to meet you." He bowed and left. Sango whipped Miroku around. "Why did you do that?" "You can't go out with him or anyone else." Sango started yelling. "Why not? You have no control over me! You have no say in what I do!" "Yes I do," he said looking at her in the eye. "Why?" Sango said getting more and more upset. "Why? WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO LIS-" "Because I love you Sango!"

Sango stopped in mid-sentence. "What?" "I love you Sango. I have loved you since the day I saw you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen! You are the only one I want to be with!" Sango was close to tears. "Then why do you always hang out with other girls?" "Because I was afraid you didn't like me."

Sango looked at the ground. "Do you really mean that Miroku?" Miroku pulled her into a big hug. "Yes. With all of my heart I love you Sango." She hugged him back tears rolling down her face. "I loved you too Miroku." Miroku then leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that he was waiting so long for. She gladly kissed back. He then picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

They never wanted to let go.

aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

JewelQueen: Yea! That was so cute!

Miroku: (pretends to yawn and puts arm around Sango) I liked it.

Inuyasha: Let's hope so.

Kagome: Please R&R!

Sango & Miroku: Until next time!

Ja ne

JewelQueen


	2. Reviews

**J.Q**.: Hey! I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers!

**Bubbles-** Thank you! I like when Miroku gets jealous!

**SanMirLover****- **Thank you!

**uminekosan1223**- Thanks. I'm glad you like my story! Sorry this was only a one shot

**Mistress Polgara**- Thank you! I love your sis!

**J.Q**.: Also I just want to say that I love my sister, Mistress Polgara! I want to dedicate this one-shot to you! You rock!

**Sango+ Miroku**: We love you to Polgara!

**Everyone**: We all do!


End file.
